<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reset by exploringnothinghere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258240">The Reset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploringnothinghere/pseuds/exploringnothinghere'>exploringnothinghere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploringnothinghere/pseuds/exploringnothinghere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after defeating Kuvira and talking to Zaheer, Korra still finds herself having the recurring dreams about her encounter. Until one day where she find herself trapped in a situation of no escape and only vague glimpse of Aang and previous Avatars. What did they do to her? Does she have a new enemy? All this leading to a new strain and loss of identity for her. </p><p>Takes up the plot from the end of the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally I gave in to the quarantine mood and started working on this. TLOK served as just the click i needed. This is my first time writing a fan fiction. This might be a long story.  But I am excited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Past few months have been tiring for everyone, especially for Avatar Korra. She had been battling with herself thoroughly while also trying to save the Earth Kingdom and Republic city from the looming threat of tyrant Kuvira. Even after the ‘spirity vacation’ with Asami as they called it. Her duel with Kuvira in Zaofu had particularly stuck with her all throughout, her fear of herself from her fight with Zaheer. Though she was better now after being able to talk to Zaheer, there were still nights where she woke up gasping for breath.<br/><br/>She had been taking it well, doing better thanks to Asami as she found within her more courage to talk about her insecurities. Her parents had come to visit her and Tenzin in the Republic City for the official ceremony of handing over the spirit portal to the Airbenders. The Portal was lit up, sky bisons flying in the sky around the light. But it did denote the simplicity of Air Nation tradition with airbenders young and old meditating around it. The small spirits glowing like fireflies flying around and spirit mushrooms around. <br/><br/>It was already past midnight when they returned to Air temple island. Korra and Asami bidding farewells for the night, made their way back to their room. And soon the stillness of the night taking over all the chirrupy movements that had graced the halls all day. Realising how tired their bodies were from the first time of the day as they lay together on bed facing the ceiling. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em> “Can’t sleep?” </em> Asami asked, seeing the confused look on Korra’s face. Her voice gave hints that she was half asleep.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Kinda” </em> breathing a long sigh, <em> “It’s surreal to think that everything is fine now, makes me nervous.” </em> chuckling under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to face her on bed wrapping her arms around Korra, after the low tone that her lover spoke with,<em> “Don’t think so much, you need rest most out of every one of us. But I would say I am with you and proud of you for everything you have done.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Mm, Thanks” </em> holding Asami’s hand tightly looking into her eyes, <em> “I.. I am so grateful to have you besides me. I really do love you and I....” </em></p><p> </p><p>Cutting her off with a gentle kiss on her lips and looking right into her vulnerable eyes, Asami said <em> “I know, you don’t need to tell me. I love you too. But for now I want you to sleep.” </em> Kissing her again but this time on her cheeks <em> “You’re safe here, safe with me. So drop that worrying look. We are going to have a long day tomorrow showing your parents around. And take it easy.” </em> Giving her the gentlest smile she could give. <em> <br/><br/></em></p><p>The soft words somehow triggered a wave of calmness in Korra and she found herself letting go of the stiffness that worrying had induced in her. Pulling her close she whispered in her ear, <em> “Good night Asami” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Good night Korra” </em>cuddling her back she said. And soon they both fell into the womb of dreams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>~~ Dream ~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Korra slept, she found herself in her recurrent dream from the time she faced Zaheer, how helpless she was as she fought the poison with her mind and body, both tiring her out and sucking her into the void of never ending pain. Breathless, helpless just like the time she felt when she lost her connection to the past Avatars.<br/><br/><em> Past Avatars. </em> Even while dreaming it felt like the most difficult thing for her to lose a guide she never truly made use of. She opened her eyes and saw the chains and eyes of Zaheer on her, as their eyes met she realised something was wrong. It was not the usual scenery she saw in dreams. Besides Zaheer there was Amon, Vaatu, Unalaq, Kuvira and someone else. She tried to squint her eyes to see how the figure was before a shadow came from that figure going straight through her heart. She felt an unprecedented pain and left a scream so loud that everything she was seeing around her shattered like a glass. <br/><br/><em> “Your time is over Avatar.” </em> The figure said before vanishing into nothingness. <br/><br/>Her chains broke and she found herself falling into an abyss with no control over her body or what was happening throughout her and a loud pain in her heart.</p><p> </p><p><em> Thud. Thud. Thud. </em>She had no strength to move as she found herself lying on some surface. Gathering all her strength, she opened her eyes just barely to a light that seemed to blind her. And soon she saw the one approaching was not alone. Someone was behind her. In Fact a lot of people. She felt someone picking her up only to look up only to realise Aang and behind him Ruko, Kyoshi and all the avatars.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I am sorry Korra, we couldn’t help you.” </em> She had no strength to speak anything as her eyes kept shutting and she kept struggling to keep them open. <em> “But this is the last thing we can do for you.” </em> Putting his fingers on her forehead. “ <em> Remember we are always here for you even when we can’t communicate like before.” </em> Eyes of all Avatars started glowing before everything vanished and all she could see was a white room all around her. <br/><br/></p><p> <em> “You’re safe here, safe with me.” </em>Somehow her mind kept replaying Asami’s words in her mind before her eyes began to shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~ Next morning ~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Asami woke up only to be surprised that Korra was still not up and it was already 8. Generally Korra woke up before her to go train her. Guessing she was tired, a day of oversleeping won’t hurt since things were calm now. She climbed out of bed, took her bath before she made her way to the breakfast area in the temple compound. Korra was still sleeping when she closed the room. Everyone was already sitting, they greeting her as soon as they saw. She sat besides Mako.<br/><br/><em> “Uh.. Where’s Korra?” </em>Mako asked confused as she came alone. Everyone looked at Asami questioningly as they were thinking the same.</p><p><br/><em> “Yes, That’s very unlike her to miss a chance to eat.” </em>Tenzin said, everyone laughed a little.</p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> “Still sleeping, food was not a bait for her today.” </em> Answering in a higher tone for everyone to listen while chuckling at Tenzin’s remark. The questioning look faded. <br/><br/></p><p><em> “Seems like” </em>Senna said. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Take something back for her back when you finish eating.” </em> Pema said while handing her the bread. <br/><br/>Rest of the breakfast was normal with everyone talking, Bolin trying to control Pabu from jumping around. That was until they heard a blast, to which everyone was startled and made their way to the hall. Smoke was coming out from the direction of Korra and Asami’s room. Without realising Asami found herself running toward the room to find Korra. <br/><br/>She was nowhere to be found. That was until she found a kid in her fighting stance with blood dripping from her head. It wasn’t long before she realised <em> It was Korra. </em> Took her a second but she had seen a similar kid when Senna and Tonraq showed her their family album. <br/><br/><em> “..Korra..?” </em> Asami, not believing her eyes, asked questionably.</p><p><br/><em> “..How.. How do you know my name?” </em> Shocked by the stranger's familiarity Korra continued as she saw her coming toward her, <em> “Are you trying to harm me? Why are you coming toward me” </em> Taking another stronger fighting stance <em> . “Answer me at this instant, who are you? I am strong” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> But Asami took another step toward her, only to find herself thrown back 10 steps by a faint yet strong water bending. She was caught by Mako before she fell to the ground. <br/><br/>Now Tenzin,Tonraq, Pema, Bolin, Lin, Kya in her view. Seeing who Korra was a bit taken back. They all were shocked to see Korra now wearing oversized clothes having a smaller frame from the time when she was just teen years (12-13 probably). <br/><br/><em> “Dad..” </em> Before she could continue she felt a loud pain in her heart and found herself on ground. Fainted. <br/><br/>Asami balancing herself was the first one to approach  and hold the small Avatar figure, with a shock on her face just like everyone else there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is tensed but some pieces were put back in place. But that was until a certain being decided to interrupt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra was now sleeping as Kya just finished healing her up and Jinora helped bandaging her head while Asami and everyone else were in the other room trying to make sense of what was happening.<br/><br/><em> “What just happened? That was Korra... but not Korra...kinda korra...but small korra.” </em> Bolin was the first to break the silence. <br/><br/><em> “It was Korra but she somehow looked like 12.” </em> Tonraq tried to answer the curiosity of the young Earth bender. <em> “I don't understand myself.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “What was that blast about?” </em> Lin enquired eyes narrowed to Tenzin and Mako. <br/><br/><em> “It seemed like the blast was from firebending.” </em>Tenzin replied.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I deduce that she woke up in a strange place and just decided to go on a rampage.” </em>Mako added. Silence follows his words again. Though there were doubts about the theory, none seemed to want to add anything.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin turning his eyes to Asami asked <em> “Did something weird happen last night or morning?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Asami tried to recall the events that had happened in the past 12 hours, <em> “Nothing out of ordinary, she just had a bit of a problem falling asleep and was nervous. But we had a little talk about that and the rest was fine. Of Course oversleeping in the morning was something new.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Hmmm... Then the only person who can answer us now in Korra herself.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em>As everyone made their way toward the room where Korra was unconscious and found their corner to sit, or stand with a look of constant worrying. When Kya told them that she was fine, the tense atmosphere eased a bit.</p><p><em> <br/></em> Jinora glanced over the small Avatar, before looking at her father, unsure , finally opened her mouth. <em> “There was one thing that I sensed when I was near her.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Her spiritual energy felt different. I mean it was strong, stronger than I have ever felt from her. But it seemed conflicted and somehow vulnerable.” </em> The look on Jinora’s face was unlike anyone had ever seen. <br/><br/><em> “Go on” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> As she opened her mouth to explain, Korra coughed and suddenly sat on her bed searching for air. Asami tries to be the first one to approach only to be outrun by Tonraq and Tenzin. <br/><br/>Seeing her father, Korra starts sobbing and hugs him tightly the moment he is in her vicinity followed by her mother <em> “I.. I was soo…. Scared. I thought… I won’t.. I won’t be able to…. see you again.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s alright, calm down.” </em> Lifting her chin <em> “Look it’s me, your mother is here as well. Everyone you care about you is here.” </em> To which she just hugged them more tightly. Everyone looked somewhat relaxed as at least they knew Korra was fine. Answers could wait. To which everyone was hinted that it wasn’t the right time to be there and made their way out. <br/><br/>It took another hour before Tenzin and Tonraq explained to her where she was, why everything looked different and that the people on the Island didn’t want to harm her. Pema got her some food in the meanwhile. She told them that she saw some spirit trying to attack her which led to her wound from the morning. </p><p> </p><p>An air of curiosity filled the air. Korra couldn’t believe that Tenzin now had 4 kids and why her parents looked like they had aged a decade or the fact that she was in Republic city as at 12 year old Korra never thought White lotus would ever let her leave the compound. When they were sure that they had taken her into confidence about the fact that there was no one who was going to harm her, they took her to the other room filled with all the strangers that were now supposed to be her friends or people who she knew.<br/><br/>As soon as she entered the room, Asami was the first one to approach her but that startled the young Korra as the little one had never met her. Sensing this she stepped back. As Tenzin did the intro for everyone, she was surprised. They all looked adults to her. Stories of her fighting with Mako and Bolin in some pro-bending tournament (Which sounded fascinating to her as fighting was all she could think about). She even blushed a bit at seeing how handsome Mako was. Suyin and Lin, daughters of Toph Beifong, excited about knowing them as she wanted to for metal bending and wished to learn it someday. Jinora and Ikki were teens and a bit taller than her, that made her frown. She immediately bonded with Meelo (still not believing he could even walk) as they both were the same kind of hot headed. Asami, her supposedly her best friend, she didn’t understand as this girl looked opposite of someone she would ever be friends with (Tenzin thought the relationship part might push young Avatar away from the shock) but she took it with a grain as she had no idea about how she would be in a decade from now on. </p><p><br/>It took her only a while to get acquainted with everyone except a certain someone but it was because it felt a bit weird and she didn’t approach her to talk as well. It was like she was a bit scared to talk to this green eyed girl. But now it was the time for some answers. Lin was the first one to come to her with a questioning look. First thing first they need to know what she was doing before waking up here in this world. <br/><br/>Korra was intimidated a bit from the sharp expression and strong stance of Lin but she came forward and answered to her <em> “I had a bout with Nuuk as my control over firebending was slipping. To which he suggested I try to calm and meditate about it. So I did that but...”  </em> Looking at Tenzin embarrassingly <em> “But I have no idea how people sit and meditate about calming themselves. It never works for me.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Everyone laughed a bit. <br/><br/><em> “Did something unusual happen?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Nothing but I did have a weird dream.” </em> Korra said with confusion on her face. <br/><br/><em> “Tell me more about it.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Ummm it...it was like i was tied up with all these people around me...then… I think I saw Aang….then everything was white and I heard a voice say  - You’re safe here, safe with me.” </em> It was at this moment that Asami’s eyes left the ground to stare at this confused little girl. She remembered a part of their conversation yesterday. Korra’s eyes caught her staring at her, and she looked away again <em> “That’s… that’s all I can remember. I woke up and found myself here and the spirit attacked me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Asami stepping forward sensing being direct is no longer an option. She was trying to put this mess of a puzzle together. She had to be smart about her approach as this was equivalent to building a complicated machine from scratch. She remembered her experience after the brainwashing episode at Gaoling and how worried Korra was, but now it was her time to take charge of the situation and help. She had to win her trust again as she was now sure after hearing this new Korra say her own words that Korra was maybe in some kind of danger and needed her and this is her best shot at finding out about the things. She slowly put her hand forward for a handshake. <em> “Hi..I am Asami… I understand this all is new for you but I hope we can be friends again.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Though reluctant as no one else in the room had done this, she looked at her mother who nodded, she gently shook her hand but retracting the second it ended.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, nice to meet you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re welcome and it’s nice to meet you too. So drop that worrying look, we will all help you through it.” </em> Something about the way she said this, Korra was taken aback. It felt…. Somehow It felt familiar. Like her voice was calming and gentle. And without realising her body just moved to hug this tall girl in front of her and start sobbing. She pulled back the very second she realised though. And looked up to see the face of this girl. <br/><br/>Asami was shocked so was everyone at what just happened. Her eyes were kind and teary but that’s now what caught Korra’s attention. Behind this girl, behind Asami, stood this giant blue spirit that looked like a fox staring back down at Korra. It sent a chill down her spine as she pulled her hand up in the bending stance and tried to bend fire at the spirit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do have a lot of ideas about this one, things will get mysterious as the story develops. </p><p>But the main motivation behind this story was the idea that what would happen if Korra like Aang started her avatar journey a bit earlier. Not the iceberg tragic but maybe a near restart.</p><p>Anyway I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A friend. Sometimes that's all you need to get through the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Behind you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra said as she tried to bend fire out of her hands to make the spirit move, sensing it might harm the girl standing in front of her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before she could do anything, the fire went out of control as her fire bending skills were not top notch yet. The feeble fire going directly toward Asami, thank spirits tenzin was fast enough to bend some air in another direction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before Korra realised and was brought back into the moment, Asami was already on ground holding her hand with Kya and Jinora running toward her and the spirit nowhere to be seen. Startled, she could only stare at Tenzin who now stood between her and the fallen girl. She couldn’t believe her eyes but now streams of tears were already making their way down her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry”</span>
  </em>
  <span> phrase that repeatedly found itself coming out through her mouth. Tenzin signaled Tonraq to take her away and he gently picked her up and from his shoulder she could see the scenery of the fallen girl’s face in pain and slowly fading and getting blurred in distance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She couldn’t believe she harmed someone, when her parents tried to calm her down, it just pushed her to shut in. She would not say a word to anyone. Scared, Startled, feeling overwhelmed trying to take in all the events of the day. Her instinct being so wrong. Tonraq and Senna realised that the best they could do now was to give her some space. So even when they knew that their daughter put an act to look like she was sleeping they played along and left her alone in the room. The tense atmosphere of the Island was back. Asami’s injuries were minor thanks to Tenzin, Kya healed her in no time. And they were back to the main area with everyone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Man, what’s happening. Can this day be any more weird?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bolin sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you fine? Did you get hurt a lot?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mako asks as he sees Asami enter the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am fine, thanks to Tenzin I didn’t get hurt.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She says with a half smile looking toward him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Kya has already healed me up.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> gesturing toward the bandage on her left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why would she hug you and attack you all of a sudden.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mako continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not think she was attacking her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jinora said from behind her, everyone’s eyes now searching for her in the  room </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I felt a spirit energy though only for like a second.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you certain?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenzin asked to which he got a nod in return. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think whatever is happening is due to something related to spirits. I can’t pinpoint it but it seems very restless.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jinora now with a look that was increasingly getting concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said something similar before Korra came here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her father looked toward her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, her spirit energy seems to be blocked somehow. I can sense but I can’t really say what is happening to her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With her hand on her chin trying hard to make the words make sense.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a pause, she continued </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But all I can say is we need to be really careful, somehow it seems… it seems that her Avatar state is at a very vulnerable point.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tonraq and Senna were now in the room, looking distraught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How is Korra doing?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>greeted by the question as they made their way in</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She would not talk to us at all, it would take time. This somehow truly reminds of time when she was growing up, she would get frustrated and not be able to express.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Giving her time would be the best, if we are finding it so hard, imagine her being 12 and waking up all alone in a new world.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kya said, breaking her silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They talked some more about the next course of action before deciding that they should level up the security of the island taking in consideration what Jinora had said. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Tonraq, Lin, Suyin left to draw plans about the same. Everyone took some kind of duty as thinking was making them exhausted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As evening approached, Asami found herself in the booth overlooking the ocean. Korra had not come out of her room, it was making her worry, she just had too many questions about everything. Looking at the ocean somehow pulled in her and she found a bit of her worries getting eased up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It must be hard for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kya came around and stood by her side keeping her hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what I should do for her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean I want to help her, but I  just don't know. It feels that she is scared of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re very observant” </span>
  </em>
  <span>patting her shoulder now facing directly toward her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s why I am confused about what action I have to take now. I mean it’s not like I can just go directly to her and ask what happened. Now she’s just a kid who has no idea who I am. Or what I was to her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could feel tears building up in her eyes as she found her face getting buried toward the ground.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But you were not observant enough.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Earning a very confused and curious look from Asami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh, What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She may not know who you are, but I guess your connection to her is strong that even with all this she’s somehow getting pulled toward that connection.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami was now looking intently at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“From where I was standing it looked like she was worried about you. She wanted to save you, though her actions did the opposite. Her face was giving more than one clue.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She needs a friend Asami. You should go and talk to her, I am sure she will open up to you. You are her friend first, and now your friend could really use a friend.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled at her as she turned back to go into the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me know if you want to talk about it. I am here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks Kya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes now back to the ocean as she went back to her thoughts. Taking some time to prepare, she decided to go talk to Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked some seaweed noodles from the kitchen for her as she knew she was in her room all day not seeing anyone. And made her way to Korra’s room. Somehow her childhood self was similar to her adult self in this. Easy to read and predictable in actions. It’s time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. Knock. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra shuffled from under the sheet moving further into the corner of the bed. She absolutely did not want to talk to anyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silence. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was all she fathom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. Knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korra, it’s me. Asami.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her face now out of the sheets with her mind feeling like it was about to blast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I come in?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice was gentle but she did not have the courage to answer as the images of the morning came to her mind. But it was enough to bring back the tears back to her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hurt her. I hurt someone innocent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The phrase not helping with the guilt building inside her. She felt relieved as the knocks died down. Silence felt comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am coming in.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra was taken aback as she saw the door slide open and shut and an image of a tall girl with green eyes found her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry for coming in without permission.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>No words were spoken for the answer. But since she was not rebelled against she took a seat at the end of the bed away from Korra and kept the bed table filled with food on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you might be hungry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes now beamed a little as she caught the sight of food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some habits never change, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s your favourite seaweed noodles.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the lid, but Korra’s face lost color as soon as she saw the bandage on her hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said looking at her lap now with guilt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t want to hurt you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I am not hurt. Look.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Swinging her hand in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I know you did not do it intentionally, You were protecting me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How.. how did you know, can you see spirits?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra was shocked but she was curious as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes and no.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The little girl was now confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually you opened the spirit portals, we have one in here in Republic city as well. Humans and Spirits now live in harmony. I mean it's a work in progress but it is the new normal. And No, because I did not see the one in the morning but I trust you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though half of what this girl is saying was going over her head but hearing how she trusts her, puts Korra’s heart a bit at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it was my fault, if only I knew how to control my fire bending.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, don’t worry. I am sure Mako would be happy to help you with that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra’s cheek turned a bit red as she remembered the guy from morning. Asami chuckled a bit, Mako still has an advantage over her. But that just made Korra aware and more embarrassed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But for now I want all your attention to the food. I could hear your stomach growl from the hallway you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you didn’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra shot her a look with her eyebrows arched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean you didn’t right.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her face turned more embarrassed as Asami let out a laugh. It was easy to talk to her. She was understanding a bit as to what might lead to them becoming best friends. It was silly but. She was still feeling guilty about the morning but this could be a good start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami slides the table toward her and gestures to her to eat. She finally gives in after some drama and starts eating. Asami could only stare at her, thanking Kya for the push she gave her to talk. Asami often wondered what it would have been like if she met Korra when she was still a kid. Well, now it’s her opportunity it seems. She still has her cute grin as well as those rowdy eating habits. Now that she is alone with her, she contrasts how different they look. Korra in front of her is nothing like the one she knows. She can see that Korra had a sudden growth sprout as she was quite small for an average 12 year old, especially her height. That reminds her of how sometimes Korra complaints that it’s unfair that Asami is taller than her. What would she say now. She is lost in thought remembering their conversation from last night, how it seemed impossible for Avatar to truly rest. One thing after another. And now this. Her train of thoughts going deep only to be interrupted when she hears a loud burp, looks at a red face in front of her. And that earns a laugh. Well at least she has her next course of actions sorted for her - </span>
  <em>
    <span>To help this Korra and be a friend to her while she figures out what is happening and if Korra is safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose that growl would rest for a while.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be mean.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the funniest expression on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But thanks” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami’s expression somehow makes her self aware. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I mean for the food and … ummm….talking to me. I was feeling so out of it… I was so..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Desperately trying to find the right words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Overwhelmed.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, overwhelmed. I don’t know I thought I understood in the afternoon when Tenzin and Tonraq explained to me but when I saw you on the ground” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra’s eyes would not leave the sight of her hands on her lap.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I was so scared, I did not know what to do..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she continued she felt a poke on her forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry. I’m here. Though you may not know me but I know you. I am your friend you know. I can understand.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giving her the softest smile she could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re safe here, safe with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl was so full of emotions upon hearing it that she just jumped and hugged the taller girl in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s all she needed right now. She could talk to her parents but she needed to have a friend. And her hug was reciprocated, she closed her eyes and let a long sigh out like she was finally catching up with what had happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, thank you so much.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The silence that followed was appreciated.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh before I forget, do you want to see Naga?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra’s eye lit up as she pulled back from the hug to look at Asami. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know Naga, She’s here? I want to see her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go, I am sure she would be happy to see you too.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami held her hand as they made their way out of the room.</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be surprised when you see her though, she might not be like how you remembered her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra was confused, she was sure Naga would still be cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako and Bolin were in the front area of the house where Naga and Pabu were. They were talking as Mako caught the sight of Asami and Korra coming. His face relaxed and his mouth slid into a smile. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew you will get through her Asami’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. As they made their way down the stairs, Korra saw a huge animal run toward her and before she could run back into the house the animal was already on top of her sniffing and licking her face, jumping around with excitement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Naga?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked at Asami who just nodded and laughed. Her attention back to the huge polar bear dog on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, you have grown so much Naga. I missed you girl.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could not help but laugh as she tried to calm Naga down and threw her arms around her head and felt a smaller ferret jumping on top of her head. Asami left the three to play and made her way toward Mako and Bolin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re amazing Asami.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bolin maintained his streak being the first one to break the silence.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”Look at her. She looks so cute and happy. I want to play too” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he ran to join Korra, who when she saw ferret jump on him knew that he came was their to accompany her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to agree but I kinda knew that it would be you who will be able to do this somehow.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mako said while moving a bit closer to Asami.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to thank Kya for this. It was her idea.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turned her eyes from Korra to Mako. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was so confused about what I could do for her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you did it. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking a pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am here if you need help with your babysitting.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He joked and instantly earned a punch on his arm and a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have some work for you though. Help her with fire bending. I kinda told her that you would do it and thank you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can do that, but would she let me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She will. It pains me to say but I think she likes you. She blushed when I mentioned the idea in the conversation.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giving him an icy look.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Teasing her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Seems like it’s the start all over again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Another punch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The sun went down as the team enjoyed a relative reunion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few questions have found their trail to some of the answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Six months into quarantine and thus is the result.<br/>So I am trying to make use of all these ideas that have dawned to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been a week since the Avatar has gone missing or arrived. The air of the island was back to drowning into a routine but with one difference, the presence of a disruptive out of control bender. Korra spent her time taking in her environment, training with Bolin, Mako, Kya and Tenzin behind her to at least start with the basics of airbending. To which she tried and failed repeatedly. Meditation and calm was doing her no good. She was surprised to learn Asami was a non bender and that Bumi was now a bender. Days at Island were spent either training or playing with Meelo and Ikki. Jinora too but she had this air around her which told Korra that she will need to behave a bit around her. It was tiring for everyone especially her parents as they did not have the energy to keep up with her overflowing energy and work was piling up so they had to leave. Tenzin, Lin, Jinora were all busy scrambling through the libraries to make sense of what was happening. They were also planning to visit the </span>
  <span>Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library to get a better reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one problem and Korra could not bring herself to tell anyone as it was not affecting her much. She was not able to sleep, nightmares kept her company everytime she tried. Even when she did catch an hour or so of it, all she felt like was that someone was pulling her in an abyss. And it has been a week of the same thing. There was no sign of tiredness physically but she could feel fatigue catching up as she felt her control slip up more when she tried to bend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was especially hard as she found her in sort of a panic state the moment she went to bed. So when she felt all the movement die down in her surroundings, she decided to sneak up on a tour of the Island at night. She closed the door behind her slowly and started roaming. She had gathered some info on the layout of the place about the guard towers (her habit from the compound days where she used it to fool the guards and go play with the penguins). She was a fast learner about this unusual habit of hers. She made her way through the island, it’s garden, ponds, and prayer halls. When she was done exploring everything she took a seat in the </span>
  <span>Meditation pavilion </span>
  <span>that overlooked the Pro-bending arena.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I want to visit the city. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It has been her dream to come to Republic City and see for herself the legacy that Aang left and she had to protect. She really wanted to visit but knew no one would let her visit. A sudden idea struck her head so she decided to go visit it herself. All that was left now was to jump into the water and swim to the city.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Going somewhere?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She froze the moment she heard the words.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oops.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t think I can anymore.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turned around with the biggest frown on her face to see who had interrupted her brilliant chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well it’s hard getting stuck here, I can understand.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was Asami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like you would understand. You go to the city everyday.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>not being able to hide her disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually, I do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra glanced to her with an unreadable expression that could only mean that she needed more than three words to understand. So she continued </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My father also kept me hidden for a while when I was small. All I did was study and self defence practice. So I do understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra somehow felt she should not pry further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh, so you do. It’s so annoying..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Being told what to do all the time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As she moved ahead and pulled Korra’s ear playfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think some things never change, I am understanding where that rule breaking streak came from.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freeing herself and moving away from Asami. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re being mean.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you not asleep?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I woke up when you sneaked out of your room.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words earned her a glare from Korra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Back to you though, Why are you not sleeping?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. I tried but I couldn't. It’s been a week though so I figured I might as well do some exploring.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was shocked at this sudden confession herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A week?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami could not hide her worrying look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice is now demanding </span>
  <em>
    <span>“or anyone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes turned to the view of the arena. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn't want others to worry more about me. It’s just taxing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed as if she had held her breath for a long time. It was easy to talk to this girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I get these weird nightmares and hear these voices in my head like I am falling. I don’t understand it myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra now found both her shoulders in a grip of Asami’s hands as she proceeded to turn her so they both would be facing each other. She now adjusted to the eye level of Avatar and all she could see was this soft expression in the emerald eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay. I may not understand but I want you to tell me these things the moment they happen. Or anyone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As she jumbled and collected her words she continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra somehow being pulled into the look of her eyes, knew what she had to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah Okay, I will.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now realising the closeness she just looked away with redness on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami felt relieved at the answer she was given and realised the awkwardness of the situation. She pulled away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So you want to visit the city.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra suddenly beamed up and with an undeniable excitement in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“YES YES YES” </span>
  </em>
  <span>which made Asami laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, I will ask Tenzin if I can take you with me. No promises though.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra was excited. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes finally.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Correcting herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean yeah, thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But for now you need to sleep.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As she took her hand and led Korra to her room. Tugging her into the sheets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she whispered as she got up to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Umm, Can you stay here? I’m..I mean till I fall asleep.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>What am I saying these are not my words. Why would you make things awkward? Korra couldn’t believe herself saying. Yes, her presence was comforting but she could not ask Asami this. She might get weirded out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean I was having trouble sleeping.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stop. Just stop. Stop these words from coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Ofcourse, as you wish.” </span></em><span>Asami was taken aback but she did not let it show.</span> <span>She could not hide her smile as she seated herself near the head of bed. And before she knew Korra had snuck into her side and fallen asleep. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you do this everyday?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was talking half asleep as anyone who would have heard her say at that moment would attest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Anything for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami wiped a tear that suddenly was bracing her cheeks as she studied this girl and how peaceful Korra looked when asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No words were spoken further. No meaning was sought. Korra slept with no nightmares for the first time in a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning was slow. When Korra woke up, Asami was not there. A bit of disappointment came over her as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was supposed to be here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shrugged off the thought and looked at the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I am late for my training with Mako. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She leapt through the bed, changing into combat gear and sprinted to the practice area. She might have bumped into the guard but she had no time. When she reached, she was disappointed to find the gloomy sky. Mako was there on the other side and he waved his hand when he saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry I am late.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was usual for her whenever she was with Mako her eyes would not leave the ground unless of course they were sparring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning to you too.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noticing her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I waited to tell you that we can’t practice today. I have to run some errands back at headquarters. So let’s try in the evening.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And before she could say anything he was already on his way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a let down of a day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, at least she could find Bolin and practise with him. But she saw him calling Mako and he joined him and both of them went away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Great. Anyway time to head for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was on the other side of the island, the walk to the dining hall was going to be long and it started raining. She realised how fast she ran when now she had to go all the way back to dorms to change. On the way she saw Asami talking to Tenzin and shot Korra with a wink when their eyes met. Korra jumped with excitement a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sudden but rain started pouring heavily. The lightning and thundering scared her. And before she realised her eyelid became heavy and she found herself on the ground in the middle of the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A whisper picked the sides of her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was getting louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A big jolt made her eyes open wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was staring at someone floating behind what seemed like a transparent wall. The other girl seemed to be in chains with her eyes glowing, staring at her. She was trying to say something but alas she could not make out from the whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finally the realisation dawned to her. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, you do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly a voice came from besides her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to help her break those chains Korra.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was Aang who had spoken to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aang? How?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She has lost her connection to us and this is all we can do to help her from here. You have to play an important part. You have to rid her of what’s weighing her down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. You will have your answers. FInd what broke her. You have a spirit guiding you in the mortal realms.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Aang I..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aang I..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes opened wide to the sudden sight of her room. She found Asami stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you fine?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She nodded, she was not feeling any pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your fatigue finally caught up to you. You suddenly collapsed in the rain.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami tried to clear the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You were out for 2 hours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks for looking after me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She saw Asami smile at her and she hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Want to eat?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her stomach answered for her as it let a loud growl out. Both of them laughed. She looked at Asami and let a sigh out. She could not make sense of her dream but she was glad that Asami was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that she realised she saw the blue fox spirit again. And before she could do anything it vanished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit Guide. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was this her spirit guide? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find Zaheer and Kuvira. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice in her head said to her. She had no idea who they were. She needed to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked slowly behind Asami deep in her thoughts and before she realised she bumped into her when she suddenly stopped. Moving around her she found that they were at the temple’s entrance. Mako and Bolin sitting on an Oogi the flying Bison. Mako with his signature smile and Bolin waving toward her. She looked at Asami confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you might want to try your favourite seaweed noodles in the city.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The puzzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The connection between Asami and Korra is uncovered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love this day already.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra screamed as Oogi flew over the ocean toward the city. The skyline of the city looked exactly like she imagined now that she was seeing it up close. Her view of the skyline was halted when the bison landed near the harbour. Everyone got down and Korra just followed them, only to be greeted by a shiny blue sports car. Korra sat with Mako while Asami took the driver seat with Bolin besides him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you were busy today.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra asked Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am. Me and Bolin are your guards on duty today.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mako winked Asami saw the exchange through the rear mirror of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you convince Tenzin?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A question for Asami, as she started the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was easy, I just told him these two would accompany us and he was happy to. You collapsing on the ground jeopardized the plan but we got through him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re awesome.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra hugged her from the back of the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Put on your seatbelt if you are all in for some speed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ALWAYS!” Korra shouted, Mako shot Asami a look, to which she hinted telling him not to worry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took off. Korra taking in all the view she could. Cars, buildings, shops, crowds. There were a lot of people. From occasional outings outside the crowds she had never seen these many people. Add to it the fact that the sheer size of Republic city was 10 times of her the Harbour city. She was still immersed in the view when the car stopped and the board read - Narook's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome to the best noodle place in the whole of Republic city.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bolin cried out loud, not being able to hide his excitement. He grabbed Korra’s small hand and they both raced toward it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have two 12 year old.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mako’s sudden statement made Asami chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team bonded over the food. Korra’s appetite matching Bolin, which was a feat not even adult Korra could achieve. When they were done with eating they made their way to see Republic city. Asami and Mako being the guides, Bolin just matching Korra’s excitement as if it was his first time in the city as well - City hall, ports, Kyoshi bridge, downtown, spirit vines. They left out the Spirit portal (remembering Jinora’s words) as It was already evening when they reached their final destination of the day - Avatar Korra Park. It was hard to believe that there was a park named after her in the middle of the city with her statue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were seated on the bench near the statue, Korra could not look away from the mammoth thing in front of her. She remembered the chains, the whispers that she could not hear. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to help her break those chains Korra’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aang’s words were ringing in her head. She glanced back but her friends were busy chatting among themselves. As she was concentrating entirely on the statue, she saw the fox spirit from morning emerge from behind. The spirit was moving toward her. She let out a huge sigh. It was as if her body started moving itself, she sat on the ground and started meditating. The spirit was now in front of her and looked at her before she vanished behind Asami who was standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to miss as her excited face from the day turned to somewhat tense. And now meditating in the middle of the park. Add to that the fact that their friend was now in a somewhat unconscious state, like she was when she used to visit spirit portal. The trio was now confused, now knowing what to do they just became attentive. But it wasn’t for long, Korra let out a sigh again, got up to face the crunched faces of her friends. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The trio was taken by surprise by sudden demand from the Avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go where?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mako questioned first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to see Kuvira and Zaheer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if a horror struck on them as their curiosity peaked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you know them?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami was pretty sure no one had mentioned their name to Korra. Yet here she was asking about the information that never existed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just Avatar stuff.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grinned as life left their faces. And all efforts for further conversation were futile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they made their way back in an unspoken consensus toward the Air temple Island. It was upto Tenzin and Lin to explain and proceed now. It was late in evening when they reached back and could smell the dinner as they rushed through the halls. They decided the serious stuff could wait in face of starvation. When it was all over Asami and Mako briefed Tenzin about Avatar’s demand. To much of their dismay, Tenzin readily agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some things are beyond our comprehension.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said. Only to be greeted by more stares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami was deep in her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. Surprised to find that Korra had come to visit her. Though it made her happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t expect our rooms to be so near.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now seated at the end of her bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It still took me a trip to the other side before finding Ikki and asking about it though.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To what do I have the pleasure of Avatar visiting me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smirked, making Korra a bit uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to thank you for today. And..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly Korra was struggling with words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was nothing, we can always go out again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami gave her a soft smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there something else you want to talk about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well it is confusing to say.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How weird would it be if i say you are the shell for my spirit guide?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami’s face scrunched up with visible confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Go on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well when i was in the park. I saw the fox spirit that I saw when I first landed here and attacked you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes now on ground, she gathered her breath before she continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And somehow Aang had told me about it. So when i saw it in the park today I tried to contact it. It didn’t speak but I knew what I had to do and it vanished behind you as if it was it’s portal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am very confused.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must be. But now I understand you must be really important to the future me. It’s weird but even I feel the most calm around you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra’s cheek turned a bit red and she hoped Asami didn’t notice it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. So what do I need to do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trying to brush off the discomfort that she felt from Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re fine with it? It can be dangerous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am. You’re the most important person in my life for me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra could only see a resolve in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to say to this. It felt like a sting to her heart since she knew this importance wasn’t for her, she tried to change the topic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Korra is in trouble and I have to help her. That’s why I am here. I don’t know what she did but I need to mend what was broken for her. And you need to remind me if I ever stray from that. The spirit told me that my powers and my spirit energy are very unstable right now. Easy to be controlled by anyone and she suspects someone is already out there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who, if you have any idea?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone powerful since Korra was attacked in her unconscious state. Tell me something, was she having some problems that she could not take her mind off from.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her look was steady as she demanded an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She was just worried about her role in the world and what if she fails. Insecurities, uncertainties and that’s why she had a lot of nightmares. She was free from troubles for the first time. Talking about how surreal it feels that now there is peace.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami couldn’t control the stream of tears that suddenly overpowered her as she thought of Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s hands moved on her again as she wrapped Asami in an embrace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It will be fine. I am here now. And the only thing I am here to do is save her or create conditions where she can rise up herself.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami’s grip tightened over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am here for you as well. I know how scared you have been and the facade of strongness that you kept. I should have sensed this earlier. I am sorry it took me so many days. We’ll get her back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami continued crying and Korra could feel her clothes getting wet by these tears. Another sense of guilt surrounded her. They stayed like that for some time before Asami caught her breath again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will help you. Is that why you asked to meet Kuvira and Zaheer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra said, looking straight into her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Another thing you can not tell anyone about this conversation. And I don’t think I will remember about it as well. Sorry for giving you this burden to carry alone. But that was your wish, I mean spirit guide’s wish.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami could only muster half smile as her tears dried. She was happy that even in these times, she could somehow help Korra and be her only confidant. They stayed there for some time like that before retiring for the night. A shadow of Korra as she went back. She couldn’t remember when she slept as the young Avatar had given her a lot to think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took four days for Tenzin to get permission from President Moon to get the permission for Korra to visit the prisoners. She could not believe what had happened with the Avatar so they had to arrange a meeting for both of them before she could believe. Paperwork took some time but now it was time. Kuvira and Zaheer were flown back to Republic City and made to stay in a compound specially designed for them by Future Industries under Asami’s direction. It was a fast project and took a week to be completed but in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra had already forgotten about the talk with Asami as she had said. But still she felt that her closeness had improved with her. Tenzin tasked the trio again to keep the Avatar safe, as Lin accompanied them. When they reached the compounds Korra said she wanted to talk to them alone which made them uncomfortable as it was not safe but they obliged and decided to keep watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time, Korra was seated against Kuvira.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A surprise team faced with new threats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For all the boldness that Korra showed while demanding this faded the moment she was seated against someone who she had no idea about. Tenzin had told her who she was and what she did, but what was she supposed to talk about that would end in helping the other Korra. To her, she looked like a normal adult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confusion was mutual. Kuvira was told that Avatar Korra wanted to talk to her. It was weird that Korra had demanded this since the last time they had met in Gaolin and again at the trail she had established some rapport with the group. She could see the building they were in was newly constructed, it was platinum and had increased mecha robots patrolling the area. Observing her surroundings she came to the conclusion that either something had happened to the Avatar since she personally requested the transfer just to talk to her or that she was not the only one in the compound, someone else might also have been requested. Whatever was happening was secretive and minimum leak was the aim for building the secret base and the odd request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuvira was genuinely shocked when a young girl with Asami came and sat across her. It was weird but wouldn’t take a genius to know that the girl was somehow related to Korra as she had the same blue eyes. The girl asked Asami to leave them alone, so here they were bracing the awkward silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while until the door opened and Mako with Zaheer came in. Mako helped Zaheer take a seat on the empty chair besides Kuvira and went out. Kuvira was shocked, she still remembered Zaheer as he was the one responsible for Earth Queen’s death and so the path to her rise. But in the same room as her. Zaheer took one look at the young girl across him and knew who she was but something didn’t feel right. This turn of events was unexpected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer broke the silence eyeing Korra as if connecting dots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you know me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of Course I do but you seem different than the last time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A lot has happened, and I honestly don’t know what.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your spirit is different.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer was always good with spiritual energy even from his non bending days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuvira catches up with the flow of conversation </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, You’re Korra?”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The nod was the answer to her suspicion so far. A bit of silence followed. And then Korra explained what had happened about the day she woke up here leaving out the dream part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm that’s unheard off. All the texts I have read, none of them mentions something like that. I could still have understood if you had your memories but this is something beyond my comprehension.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer had already started mental calculations and came up with this answer. Though back in his mind Zaheer had thought of taking this moment to plan out an escape but dropped the idea as soon as it came. He wanted to see where everything goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“At Least I understand the meaning of this sudden transfer and request.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuvira nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So what do you need us for?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t want to be in the same category as Zaheer but she was convinced this was not related to him but Korra. Kuvira had started seeing Avatar in the new light after being saved and Gaolin misadventures. Her chance at the new life was also because of her anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe you could start by telling me why you did what you did. I mean I have an idea what you did but your reasoning might shed some light as to why my other self had problems with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra needed more information if she wanted to continue. He thought it was best to drift the topic so that the young Avatar to acquainted with who they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think is the most important for the world to grow?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked in such a way that the question was directed at both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stability.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuvira said without even giving it a thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Balance.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra answered. She did not know but it felt the answer came to her on it’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Interesting, and why would you think so? What you both said are part of the same side. It’s bent toward the rigid side of the world and it’s order.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If there is no stability, it’s easier for the world to lose it’s wonders. I have seen how the Earth Kingdom was while growing up and while reuniting it. It was the definition of mismanagement and violence. For growth to be there it’s important that stability be there. My methods may have been wrong, but the empire was stronger than ever. My problem was with not you Korra, but you were in the way of what was rightfully Earth Kingdom territory.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer looked intently at her thinking what would have happened if she joined the red lotus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t tell us about your motivation. You might not believe but I gave a lot of thought as to what your reasoning might have been.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Freedom.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“True freedom. I have traveled extensively throughout the world. Wherever I went there was a conflict and people were ruled by incompetent fools who called themselves leaders, royalty, nobles. It was saddening how people were restricted. They were not able to grow because they had restraints of the ill system. So as a member of Red Lotus, It was our job to rid the world of them so as to the natural order could be followed with complete and absolute freedom. It may have seen disorder to you but it was really important to go through the stage for the true growth to come.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now turning to face Korra in the eye</span>
  <em>
    <span> “If we would have succeeded in taking you, I could have shown you the true meaning of freedom. But since that was a failed plan, the other was to rid the world of Avatar and the supreme authority even if it meant going to the extent of poisoning you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra took her time to take their answers in. Their ideologies reflected their elements deeply. Kuvira,a true earth warrior, steadfast in her ambition and a pursuer of the perfect form. Zaheer, an Air Nomad who believed in the fact that flow could not be controlled. They were not wrong, and she was surprised at how well she understood it. Words came to her even before she could understand what they were truly saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You both are right as well as wrong. The world grows at it’s pace. It takes it’s time and turns. We cannot control growth or direct it’s path. Everything has its potential to become the best as well as the worst version of itself. That’s where balance comes in. Where I choose to stand. If you go too much on the stability, it becomes rigid. Same goes for freedom, it tends to be fragile. But both are important to the cycle of growth but there are countless levels to it. You can’t focus entirely on them, it tends to weaken it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Kuvira and Zaheer were genuinely surprised to hear her. But this was the start of the long discussion they were about to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami could not help pacing back and forth the entire space of the corridor. She was concerned and scared of what was happening behind the closed door. Was Korra safe? What if they do something to her? They won’t even be able to hear it outside. Though she had already checked the security ten times before anyone was there and reviewed it so that there were no loose ends. She could not help the worry from taking over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to take a rest Asami. You will tire yourself out if you keep doing this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mako said, no longer able to hide his worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am trying, but it makes me feel so powerless that she is in there alone with two people who did horrible things to her. Alone Mako Alone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami said in a very frustrated voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. To be honest it’s worrying me as well. But I think the best is to have faith. We are here, no one can do anything to her. We will protect her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He patted Asami’s shoulder in reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami let a huge sigh out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just don’t know why but i feel uneasy. Like something bad is going to happen and I won’t be able to stop it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to do anything ALONE Asami. We’re here, and trust yourself. You’re one of the genius minds of the planet, and you built this for Korra. Someone who is more dear to you than everyone. She trusted you with this and you will not fail her. I know that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Somehow Mako’s faith and conviction in those spoken words helped her ease her worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point in their discussions, Korra felt her head starting to hurt. She tried to ignore it but it became more and more unnerving. She could no longer hear their voices and her vision started to whiten but she was not unconscious. In fact she was in control of her mind but it was slipping. She didn’t realise when she fell from her chair. And her eyes started glowing. Both Kuvira and Zaheer frowned with worries. As if they were contacting with just eyes. Zaheer grabbed Korra and Kuvira ran toward the door banging it with all her might. That caught Mako and Asami off guard and they opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help, Hurry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuvira shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami rushed past her whereas Mako remained on the door with Bolin behind him. Asami took Korra from Zaheer as he backed away. She was in Avatar state but it was unlike all other times. Instead of heightening her powers, it made her extremely weak and left her in a state of comatose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do to her?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami asked Kuvira who was now seated beside her on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me Sato, we did nothing. Not this time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though Asami did not want to believe her but somehow the way she had said it felt like it was the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were trying to recover and take Korra to the other end of the compound Kuvira and Zaheer joined them in an unspoken agreement of trying to help. The moment Asami put Korra on the bed of the infirmary there was a blast  near the gate of the compound. Realising that the danger was still at bay for a few seconds. Bolin rushed and pushed the emergency button of the compound. The whole place went on a lockdown and sent a distress signal to Lin and Tenzin to the RCPD headquarters and Air temple while everyone in the compound took shelter in the command room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s...happening?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra gained a bit of control and said as soon as she opened her eyes. Asami jumped to her side giving her support as she was standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t know but someone is outside.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer said from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s him.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra’s face left color as she recognised the spirit from outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The reason why I am here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami pulled her close as she had never seen Korra that scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A face and identity for their new enemy. New temporary members of Team Avatar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra’s words sent an air of urgency around everyone. The complex security system of the compound gave them a bit more time to plan the next course of action. They could either escape on the airship on the roof or stay and figure out to finally face whoever was on their doorstep and know what was happening. The trio was gravitating toward the first option as they were not sure if they could trust their new teammates. So far they had behaved well but there was no telling when they would decide and betray them to make a run for freedom. But for now they needed to cooperate for the safety of the Avatar. Korra was sitting in a corner trying to take control of her breath while shaking uncontrollably from whatever it was. Asami was with her all throughout trying to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they could do now was wait for Tenzin and Lin to join them so they could have enough numbers on their side. They could still attack as they did have 2 earthbenders, 1 firebender, 1 airbender on their side as well as the Avatar enough though she was in no condition to fight. Neutral jing was the way to go for now, halt and wait for their moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hooded figure now stood staring at the entrance of the locked compound with four other masked people. A smile escaped from the face like a hunter who has picked up the sight of a prey. One of the masked persons present seemed to be an earthbender for he pulled out a huge boulder from the ground for the hooded person to sit on and all others took their position behind it. As if they were sure they could get the people inside out on their will. The hooded figure closed its eyes and let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the time for us to meet Avatar.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lifting its hands up as if controlling some puppet, the hooded figure said while pointing the hands toward the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra felt a sudden familiar pain in her heart. Her eyes started to glow again and she looked like she was struggling similar to the times when Red Lotus poisoned her. A stream of blood escaped her mouth while her head was pounding at an unprecedented rate. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the time for us to meet Avatar.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice in her head said and she instantly recognised it. For a second she found herself in the dream that she had the night her new life began. In chains and many eyes on her. It was not her but she knew that she was still sharing a part of her life with the Korra that was supposed to be here in her place. The pain was growing every second and the voice was getting louder. Asami was trying to hold her and calling her name so that she wouldn't lose consciousness again. Her voice cracking and growing fearful every time she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take me out.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could only manage to say with the growing pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Right now”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami could only stare at her, her body screaming and telling her to do the exact opposite. Take Korra as far as she could</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer was on his knees besides her having a very calm face as if forcing it. Korra nodded before grabbing her chest again. She was going in and out of Avatar state in a rhythm now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to do as Avatar says.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked Asami in the eyes as he said these words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you crazy? What we have to do is the exact opposite of that. We have to take her Kya now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami did not want Korra stepping out of the compound and toward whatever was on the door and whose only intention seemed to inflict harm on Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I agree with Asami.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was Kuvira who stepped in her favour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know how you feel. But we need to. There are things we can’t understand. It’s her Avatar Spirit that’s telling us and we have to follow it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer was resolute in his will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Asami..please. I have to do this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra said with her eyes on the ground and hands on the chest, assuming a fetal position while battling it. Mako kept his hands on Asami’s shoulder and nodded. They had to do this and trust in their abilities to be able to protect Korra with their new temp allies and wait for more to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami said, finally admitting defeat. Asami helped Korra get up and everyone started making their way toward the unknown enemy. Korra was visibly getting better as they closed the distance, by the time they reached the gate she had enough strength to walk on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome Avatar, You’re finally here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The figure jumped from the boulder and made its way to them until they were standing a few metres away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra took a step toward it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kei, don’t you remember” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pointing toward her chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. To finally meet you again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The hooded figure removed it’s hood. A smiling man who looked in his late 20s with hair that reached above his shoulders and peculiar eyes one in shade of green and other in red. He was tall and well built physique like that of a trained warrior. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Though I am surprised. You did not look so small last time I saw you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His smile vanished and now he had his hand on his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have never heard about you or met you Kei.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra now signaled all to assume the position. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want and how did you even find me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would not do that if I were you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noticing her actions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Finding you is the easiest thing in the world, you aura isn’t something that could be missed. And what do I want, You already know that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A smirk formed on his face as if challenging Korra on her inability to remember. His team members were now right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have quite some confidence to come here. And the tone of your voice doesn’t tell me you are just here to talk.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer now stepped and stood besides Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You got that right. But rest assured I am not here to do anything, at least today. I am just here for my little experiment with Avatar today. I didn’t expect to see what I am seeing. I am amused and curious how you survived and how you became like this. I was pretty sure I put you to your fated end.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>An expression of astonishment now colored his face</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Survive? End? What are you talking about?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami now taking other side of Korra</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, you don’t remember. That makes me sad.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kei said, looking  at Korra before facing Asami with a pleading look in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry Ms Sato, I will need to borrow Avatar for a while. I hope you don’t mind.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not taking her anywhere.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami now pointed her glove, shooting a ray of electricity toward Kei. She had modified her glove recently with added features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then pardon my manners.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His expression changed to something horrifying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would have to use force.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The earthbender in his team put a wall between him and the ray. It was set toward an all out battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zaheer and Mako, though working for the first time, were perfectly coordinating. Zaher gave perfect direction to Mako’s fire attacks. Bolin jumped from behind and bended a sea of lava between the two groups. Kuvira took her position with Asami. Korra picked up the basic attacks of earthbending and shooting small rocks toward Kei. There was no water to bend, she was at a great disadvantage since it was the only element she had perfected, and her earthbending still needed some practice, whereas firebending was to be avoided because of her lack of control. It had not even been a few hours but this was the most devastating and perfectly coordinating team that could be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all their attacks were futile. Kei’s team consisted of bending masters it seemed. An earthbender, firebender, airbender and a waterbender. Even though there was no water around, the fighting and chi blocking skills of the waterbender were enough to overpower Avatar. They were moving in perfect harmony with only one goal - Push the Avatar and her friends back to the compound and corner them. Kei was just walking normally toward Korra with his teammates making way and handling attacks that came his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last he was standing right in front of the little Avatar, with all her friends in an earthen cell with their chi blocked and on ground unable to speak anything or move themselves. All they could do was just look at Korra and hope for no harm. The waterbender came from behind and hit Korra making her body fall on ground before he picked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise a few hours.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said looking at the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Seems like your friends are here. Go back to the Air temple. I will keep my words.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The airbender pulled a whirlpool out of thin air and all of them vanished into thin air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korra..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami said before her eyes began to shut. The mission had failed and the safety of Avatar compromised.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new visitor comes with a dark story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Korra opened her eyes, she found herself in a strange room. It seemed like it was in some sort of cave, there were chairs, a bed and a blue fire in the middle with a incense near it. It had a peculiar warm smell, something pleasant. She would have liked it here if her brain didn’t remind her of how she got here. A sudden fear crept up as she stood to look around, only to fall back paining where the chi blocker had hit her.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re up. That was quite earlier than how long it takes normally.” </em>A voice came from behind, she looked around to see Kei sitting in a meditative stance. Somehow his voice was calming. The rational part of her brain argued if he wanted her dead, he would have already killed her. But it would still be good to be defensive and alert of whatever was to come.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Where are we?” </em>She asked with a force, with an eyebrow arched.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We are in the mountains north of Republic </em> City.” She was surprised at the honest answer given to her by a man who she thought had all the plans to kill her. He offered her a cup of some liquid, probably tea or some soup, <em> “This should help with the pain.” </em></p><p> </p><p>She was hesitant but she took it, and it did help pain subsided a bit with the first sip. <em> “Thanks.” </em> Silence followed as she took another sip. <em> “Why are you giving me medicine, I thought you wanted to kill me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Kei laughed at her, he did not imagine the young avatar to be so confrontational. <em> “Today is not the day.” </em> He stared at her with a serious face. <em> “I want some answers and I think you want some as well.” </em> He was quite observant of the situations, Korra had already noticed.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What do you know about what’s happening to me? How come your voice was in my head? What did you do to Korra and why am I here?” </em>She said it all in one breath, patience was never Avatar’s virtue, especially when she was younger.</p><p> </p><p> <em>“For starters, I hate Avatar. Not you particularly, just the Avatars. And you are right it was my doing that ended up with you somehow being here. But I did not expect it to go wrong, but here we are.” </em>He answered calmly.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Why do you hate Avatars?” </em>Korra was confused.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Well because Avatar took people important to me away from me, where I can never reach them again.” </em> He looked sad, genuinely sad. <em> “Your previous incarnation Avatar Aang, in the days before his death, took my parents away from me. He did not end them but he was responsible for creating conditions where they could no longer live.” </em>Korra looked at him, she had no idea what words she could say so she chose to stay silent and just listen.</p><p> </p><p><em> “My parents worked for the Earth Kingdom, a small town near the shores surrounded by mountains as town chiefs. The town was growing, it attracted jealousy of the neighbourhood district. Whose governor created a false report and accused us of cheating and hoarding grains and criminals. Avatar intertwined but was misguided by the governor, he was well connected so all other neighbours attested with whatever story he cooked. Avatar commanded my father to part with grains and let a search through the town. It was humiliating but in our town we respected Avatar, and they found some criminals hidden there, and my father got the title of liar and traitor. After Avatar went back, the governor hired some waterbending criminals and one night they sent these huge waves to the shore, it destroyed our town. Governor blocked out all the communication to outside, and there was a famine situation, the criminals took over the city and killed my parents in front of the village. Before they died though, they managed to send me  away on a makeshift boat hidden from everyone.” </em> He was looking up on the ceiling trying to fight the anger or sadness. <em> “My disappointment in you grew as I observed you, watching you closely. But all in vain as you did not stand for any real change, all you did was create one blunder after another and I took it upon myself to end this imbalance that Avatar creates. I buried myself trying to find ways to change that. Quite the sob story isn’t it.” </em>He laughed filling the room with a bittersweet scent.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I don’t know what to say. I am sorry that it happened to you, I wish I could change the past but I can’t.” </em>It hurt her that she had to carry these mistakes with her. The White Lotus and her parents have only told her about the great things Avatars did, so this was something new. The consequences of their actions that she had to live and correct.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I know it’s not your fault but you have to bear the brunt of it because you are a part of them.” </em>His face became serious. Silence followed as they finished their tea.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What did you do to her? You’re not even a bender.” </em>It took some time but she finally asked.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Aren’t you the curious one?” </em> His face lit up as if he was waiting for the moment where he could tell the tale to someone. <em> “Yes I am not a bender. I dedicated all the time I had to study about the Avatar and try to find their weaknesses. I found one that was to kill you in your avatar state, but it would not be possible for me as I am at a huge disadvantage.“ </em> He got up from his chair and mocked some bending stances before walking around the room. <em> “But I was stupid, I did not need to search so much when your previous incarnation had already given me what i needed. I just need to stop you, not kill you but just stop you, freeze you in such a state that you are neither living nor dead.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Korra’s eyes widened as she heard these horrible words. <em> “So I searched and searched how to do that. In my research I came upon a spirit who had no name but it could tap into the unconscious minds of people. That was my signal and lucky for me you opened the Republic city Portal, as if handing me the keys to your doom youself. So I sneaked into the portal, searched for days and days until I could find it, defeated it and it lent me the power. Hence the red eye. So I snuck into your mind, found that you are suffering from the trauma. I felt bad for you so decided to put you out of your misery.” </em>Korra was scared, really scared of this man blabbering his mouth and saying all these things so easily and being happy about it.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘That’s horrible. World needs an avatar, to keep balance. To keep everything in check. It’s selfish but i want to live.’ </em>Words were forming in her thoughts but dying on her throat.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, with anger in his eyes that he could no longer hide. <em> “Just when I thought i succeeded, somehow you came and ruined it all.” </em> He threw his cup on the ground that the shards flew in the air, one came her way and left a cut on her cheeks. <em> “And I can't find it again, all I can do is remind you of the pain you felt that time but I can't do what I did back then.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she understood what was happening. He could not do it again as she had no memory of the trauma that her future self was subjected to, She had met the perpetrators but they could not instill the same fear in her. Because those things had not happened to her. For her, they were just the people she had a conversation with.</p><p> </p><p>The incense was near it's end now. <em> “That was fast. I am sorry Avatar but we have to cut this meeting short for now. It was one sided talk but I promise next time it won’t be and I will definitely put an end to this performance.” </em>He was still speaking but her eyes became heavy again, and she slipped in a deep sleep, the cup dropped from her hands at the final moment where she completely lost control over her body, all she could remember was the scent in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Kei smiled as he found the missing puzzle of what to do next. As he picked her up and made his way out of the room. <em> Got to you finally Avatar. </em></p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Back at the air temple island, an environment of alert and uncertainty filled the air. Zaheer, Bolin, Kuvira were unconscious and Kya was with them. Mako and Asami had briefed everyone about the events of the day and what was to happen in the evening. They were prepared to deal with the enemy if they encountered them again.</p><p> </p><p>It had already been a few hours, Asami was getting anxious. Korra was nowhere in sight. All efforts  proved to be futile, all searches leading to a dead end. She had no idea how to deal with this. The always prepared Asami was shivering like a little child. All horrors coming to her mind - what if Korra was hurt, or worse she had lost again. She stared at the sea, paying no attention to Mako who stood besides her now.</p><p> </p><p><em> “She will be back, Asami. Go to Kya, get your wounds healed.” </em>Mako was searching for the right words and when he couldn’t find them he just said these.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if the balloon of emotions within Asami needed the tiniest of prick to burst. She turned to him and tears paced down her cheeks uncontrollably. <em> “I was there, Mako. Someone took her right in front of me. I felt so useless. How could I let that happen?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Mako looked at her before saying, <em> “Asami, we all were there. We were unprepared and we won’t be if something like this happens again. I hate myself for what happened today as well.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Silence followed as he hugged her while she cried like a child, letting out all the emotions that she had hidden from the last few days. She was pulled back to reality when she heard Mako ask about something he saw in the sea. She turned her eyes to see a small boat wash up near the island with someone in it. It wasn’t long before she realised who it was.</p><p> </p><p>They rushed toward it, Tenzin joining them on Oogi. They flew out to the sea, found an unconscious Korra on it. Other than the cut on her face she was unharmed and soundly sleeping. They took her to her room, Kya joined them. Asami and Jinora stayed with her. The air of the temple was a bit calmer. The storm has passed for now as the moon lit up the skies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. More fragments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A revisit and new development.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A sense of betrayal filled everyone back at the temple. It has been three days since the incident with Kei, and Korra was still asleep leaving everyone with an uneasy feeling. Kya and even Jinora could not detect what was wrong with her. She was unharmed but a deep sleep just after meeting someone they had no idea about, it was something of an extreme lapse when it comes to the security of Avatar. So much for the promise of doing nothing to her. Asami was watching over her all the time, and Mako, in turn, over Asami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A temporary arrangement was made with Zaheer and Kuvira and they were put under house arrest at the temple in Tenzin and Lin’s supervision by the order of President Moon. They had made no attempt to escape and even defended the Avatar so that helped their case. Zaheer was there for personal reasons as he thought it could help him understand more about the spirit world. Kuvira because she wanted to and Suyin had also asked her to do the same. Who else could be better for security purposes other than one of the best metal benders of the world. Lack of metal on the island was a problem but arrangements could be made for that. The security of the island was increased. It would not be wrong to say that the Air temple island became the new impenetrable fortress similar to Ba Sing se minus the walls. An elite team under Lin and General Iroh was given the incharge for the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that was left was to wait for Avatar to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Korra opened her eyes, she found herself running in the wilderness of the South Pole like she used to when she sneaked out of the White Lotus compound and to an undestined journey. She ran and ran until she found the end of the large ice mountain, her favourite place in the whole South. The moon here at night was one of the most spectacular wonders of the world. She sat on the edge on the mountains, her legs hanging as she breathed in the cold winds and got lost in the calming view. It wasn’t long before she realised that an uncontrollable stream of tears had graced her face for a reason she had no idea about. It was a normal night of sneaking out, tomorrow she will need to go back to practise firebending and earthbending. Absolute in her resolve to get back at Nuuk. She tried to think back to her day only to find herself missing the details of when she went back to sleep and ho she found herself on the way to the mountain. It was as if there was something missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried hard to think and it slowly came back to her - Air temple Island, Kei, Asami. What was she doing here, what happened to Korra, her mind was suddenly flooded with all kinds of questions that her head felt heavy. It was then that she heard someone calling her name, when she turned she found Kyoshi sitting beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The taller women asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think so, but what am I doing back here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was hard to deny how full of questions she was at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is temporary.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoshi’s voice was unlike she had imagined. She looked intimidating but somehow talking to her put her to ease. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I gather that you understand now why you were chosen.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A projection of Korra tied in chains flashed before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think so. I know how this happened but that still doesn’t entirely explain me being there.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra was lost in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was Raava, your connection to past lives was severed. But we all lived within her. And Korra’s time as an Avatar is not over but a spirit intertwined blocking her mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Kei did say something along those lines.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is a foul player, he used the process of Korra’s growth and healing against her. And that just pushed an already vulnerable Avatar more into the abyss. Raava had to use some of the most deep and unknown powers but she could not save that from happening. Avatars as humans do have a consciousness of their own. So she temporarily re-established the severed connection to your past lives. But it had to be in a time before it was done.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoshi explained calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s how I came into the play. But I don't understand what I can do, I am not good at bending, also adding an entire element that I have to learn from scratch. My spiritual powers are non-existent. What can I even do to help her?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tears that had long dried up somehow found their way again in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoshi smiled at her and patted on her head. It was a shock for Korra because whatever she had been told about Kyoshi was that she was this fierce warrior who was feared in all nations was here, but here she was sitting beside her, being gentle and soft with her. She made a mental note to read up more about her, the books must be very wrong, she thought. Yes, she was tall, and looked intimidating with that face paint, but her actions were something that only a kind person would do. And it did calm Korra a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the Avatar and a talented one at that. Most Avatar could only bend one element at your age or were not even aware of their avatar hood like me. And you are chosen because there might be something for you to learn from this as well. It’s only you who can correct the course of these events and bring the balance back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think I can do that. I mean Kei told me how our actions can have different consequences, sometimes the bad ones that we never intended. It’s just tha, I don’t understand, I mean that if we only believe our cause is right for doing things as justice, isn’t someone who is trying to correct something that was once wrong also just. He lost his peace because of the wrongful actions of the Avatar. I don’t know what to do anymore it seems.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra looked at her only to find Kyoshi looking at the weak colors of the sun before it made its presence over the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only Justice can bring peace. Revenge is not justice, Korra. You should hear all sides before putting a blame on one. Truth is often clouded by perspective.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra could only nod as Kyoshi looked back to her face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the Avatar, remember that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence as the sun climbed up  slowly in the sky. Kyoshi gave her a smile before she vanished into the thin air. Time to go back. Korra stood up and began her long walk back to the compound as the view around her started to change. Suddenly she found herself standing across the blue fox spirit that she had already encountered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re here to take me back.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The fox came closer to her and closed its eyes. Korra took it as a sign and put her hand on the fox’s head before she closed her own eyes. They both started glowing and vanished slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Korra opened her eyes again she found herself in her room back at the Air Temple Island. She sat on her bed and found an exhausted Asami sitting near the bed, sleeping with her head on the side of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for bringing me back.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said to the sleeping Asami as she gently stroked her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinora opened the door making her flinch back to the corner of bed again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re up” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shouted as she made her way inside the room. Her voice woke Asami up and a smile pressed on her face as she registered a Korra that was sitting and blinking inplace of a dull sleepy body on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seems like I am.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jinora was continuous with her questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a long dream’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra was now trying to get up only to have Asami press a hand on her shoulder making her sit on bed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sit back.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice was commanding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will get you some food first, get some energy and only after that you can move.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra wanted to protest but she realised she literally had no energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinora went back first, with the same pace she came in first. Asami followed her only to stop at the door and turn to Korra - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am so glad you are back. I was, I mean, we were so worried.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She did not look back again as she marched behind Jinora to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra muttered in a low voice audible only to herself. It took some time before they finally met others. A sense of relief washed everyone’s face. Korra asked Tenzin and Lin to come with her as she needed to talk to them. She did not want others to worry, especially Asami as she had noticed bags under her eyes that explained the lack of sleep. 3 days and no sleep, it was time to give her some rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told Tenzin and Lin everything that had happened in the cave room. What Kei had said to her. She explained slowly and carefully gathering as much as she could from the memory. She asked Lin to look into what had happened at the village. Since there was no name other than a vague location, Lin said it would take her some time. She left the older two alone to discuss other things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the training grounds only to find Asami sitting on the side of the hall facing outwards, waiting for her. She offered her the best lopsided grin she could to which Asami smiled back at her. She sat close to her as they both looked at the Air temple fields.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I made you worry again,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra said, still looking ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was worried but I am glad you’re back here...Us again” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said with her eyes on Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you got me back here yourself.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami shot her a confused look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just kidding.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra kept her head on Asami’s shoulder. Asami sighed, it had been a long and exhausting few days for her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders as they continued to sit like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s alright. Just don’t go vanishing on me like that again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat for some time alone not speaking anything. Words were not needed anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another week passed as the routine sat back into Korra’s life. Training and meditation but with added trips to the temple library dedicated to study of past Avatars. Tenzin was shocked yet delighted by this new development. Asami and Mako accompanied her. In the evening Ikki came to the library and told Korra that Lin was looking for her. Mako and Asami this time accompanied her as they made their way to Tenzin’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assume you found something.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra said as she entered the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sharp kid.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lin stood up from her chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The story checks, it was a false report created by the Governor.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra's eyes found the ground as guilt washed over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But something doesn’t fit right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The chiefs of the town were killed. Aang got the real report soon and he was on his way to confront the Governor for the mishaps. But he was mysteriously found dead. And the Chief’s kid that you said had escaped. Turns out that he died with his parents too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra looked at Lin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But the case was prematurely closed with lots of the details missing on request of Avatar Aang. But there are details that don't fit right at all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Really wanted to put Kyoshi in the story. The strong and insightful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A new world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra has her first spiritual retreat and a new spiritual guide. Asami confronted with a new situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The new development relating to Kei had put Korra at unease. Add to the fact that now she had to tell Mako and Asami about it and why she hid it from them. But at the end of the day they understood. Which made her wonder again that her future self now had people who were her actual friends, something that Korra at 12 can’t really imagine. Her life beyond the walls of the compound was still a distant dream to her. She had never thought about that, her life was busy with training and training. She could already take on most of the warriors in hand to hand combat, the bending was a different issue. Heading straight to the problem attitude did help. But it would be a lie if she didn’t admit that she craved some company, a friend who’s not Naga. Even at 12 she felt that her life was very much restricted by adults, though they had convinced her of it as necessary for her safety and growth. But as she read about the previous avatar, she was confronted how most of them had friends and adventures in their pockets of memories. Aang was travelling all around the world when he was 12 and learning the elements at their natural home. But this was her life and she was determined to be the best out there. So she used overtraining to keep her mind off things, talk to Katara and hear her story about the adventures. She liked it but it was more of a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now here she was suddenly living in the city she always dreamt of, with people who were close to her and friends with her, and she was known for the things she did, changes she made, and respected as an Avatar. She felt a bit overwhelmed by the kind of responsibilities her future self had and now she had to bear the same. All she had to do was what she always did. Head straight to the problem. But that was all in future, for now a restful sleep is all she can think of. She was lost in thinking and didn’t realise when the sleep cocooned her and she drifted to soft snoring. At least there were no nightmares to visit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami couldn't keep not going to the office for any longer. Doesn’t matter how much she did not want to, she had to go. An important meeting with Prince Wu and a delegation from Earth Kingdom about something to do with infrastructure of Ba Sing Se. She still found herself speechless at times around Wu, as he was always juggling from a careless brat to a responsible leader. She could use some tips from Mako. But she did manage to get the meeting shift to morning so that she could be done with it earlier. Anyway, she did realise her responsibility to her company, a lot of people depended on her. So that was what had to be done for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sipping her tea in the pavilion when her eyes caught a sleepy Korra walking toward her. It was early morning hours before the sun could grace the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re up early.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes trying to focus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And dressed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had some work in the city so I had to leave early.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She answered and sipped her tea again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you awake, you’re not a morning person.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A yawn. Korra was cuter when she was a kid Asami had to admit. Blue eyes filled with more innocence, the confused morning face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had morning meditation with Tenzin, something about spiritual energy being the best in the morning.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra wasn’t thrilled at the idea, her tone giving all the clues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“For air bending.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami looked at her watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good luck with that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She started walking back only to stop and scratch Korra’s hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And wake up, I will see you later.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Later then,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra said as the sunrise caught her eye. It was serene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been half an hour of trying to meditate. And she was distracted by everything, especially the silence. She could hear a leaf fall, birds chirping every now and then. She noticed sounds that were not even there. Meditation was definitely giving her headache, not her cup of tea for sure. She looked around at the pavilion. With no one around to watch her, it doesn’t matter if she even skipped it. She got up to go back to her room and have another round of sleep. That sounds like a plan. It’s not like Asami was there for her to talk anyway. She liked talking to the tall girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning Avatar.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard a voice. Not many people called her that way, it was easier to guess who it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zaheer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked at him. He was looking opposite of how she looked when she woke up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could someone be a morning person? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A mystery to her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Were you trying to meditate?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer did not spend time talking things around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Throwing her hands in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trying, but it’s no use. I feel I am the least spiritual avatar ever.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her statement made even the straight face Zaheer chuckle a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sure that’s not the case. You have a great spiritual potential. I have witnessed it firsthand.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sure I do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her tone was quite sarcastic.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can help you. I have done it before.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sat and motioned her to sit in front of him. She thought for a second and got the ‘might as well try this’ response, and followed him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Close your eyes and try to focus on the sound of moving wind.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well that was the only thing she did not hear before. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She concentrated, but nothing happened. But slowly the other sounds that had filled her mind before vanished, and all she could hear was the wind and sound of Zaheer’s breath. And soon it was all filled with silence, until she started feeling a bit cold. She opened her eyes thinking it was another failure. But what she saw was something she didn’t imagine to have ever seen. Zaheer was still there and he opened his eyes and smiled at her a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome to the spirit world Avatar.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the spirit world?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nodded. She was mesmerised by the beauty she saw. A colorful world like fairy tales, bright and with creatures she had never seen. They were all cute and small. It was different because the only things she had read about the spirit world were that it was all about dark spirit. Seeing some similar creatures flying around the airtemple was a shock but she brushed the thought aside thinking maybe they were different. But here, her first time in the spirit world and it awed her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All these cute spirits were flocking to her, like they were happy to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korra you’re back.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of them said and it was like it triggered the speech as nearly everyone started following the first one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We missed you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You came after such a long time.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you forget us?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We found a new place we wanted to show you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Iroh is having another tea party.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like her ears could not catch a break. And that’s when a golden dragon bird flew in circles on top of her. It was huge, and if it wasn’t keeping it’s distance Korra would have thought it was a foe. And when it descended to the ground in front of her. The other spirit moved back a bit to make may for Korra and the spirit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dragon bird moved closer, keeping it’s head down. Korra put a hand on his head acknowledging. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“These spirits find your presence calming.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zaheer said from the side, making Korra turn to look at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What you’re witnessing is just a miniscule part of your potential.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dragon bird looked up and moved to fly back and so did the other spirits. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Before you opened the portals, Avatar was the bridge between our worlds.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said. Korra only nodded. She was lost in the familiarity of the world around her, though it was the first time she had visited it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you want to erase the Avatar then?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sounded more confrontational than intended.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe in the potential of our kind. Still do. I didn’t foresee the outcome of my actions. My ideology is the same, power should be with people so that they can be truly free not with the leaders who put the word to shame. But I also believe in learning, so after meeting you I have started thinking how sometimes there can be external factors to freedom.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled a little at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s funny to hear this, I mean Kei told me just the opposite. He said I was pretty much a failure at what I was supposed to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is his perspective and he only can answer you the best. For me even through reluctance at first, I accept that the consequences of your action led to some positive change. I never got a chance to say this before, but I am grateful to you. It’s because of you that I could truly embody the philosophy of airbending, I got a chance to feel closer to something I really admired. I was blinded by my pursuit at first but now in hindsight it makes me feel gratitude toward you.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That wasn’t me technically, so you should tell this to Korra when you meet her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the Avatar. Your spirit is the Avatar, physical appearances don’t matter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a long time. It was the opposite of what she had been taught. The things he said, every word sounded weighted and well put. But it was the time to go back. They had spent nearly a couple of hours in the spirit world. Mostly her running off and him explaining stuff to her. She thought that understanding more about your enemy can be more about realising that they are not truly your enemy. Everything stems from differences of world views. She thought about Kei as well, what she was supposed to do. But it was time to go back, so they sat near a mushroom spirit who somehow was looking ecstatic to see her and meditated again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, Jinora was staring at her with a joyful and proud expression.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome back Korra.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jinora said. Zaheer was already standing, he smiled at her and went back to the building leaving them alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We were worried since you skipped breakfast.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She got up and they talked some more before making their way to the dining room. Jinora went to tell Tenzin about Korra’s successful meditating. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Somehow she wanted to tell Asami about it, about the spirit world and the dragon bird. Bad luck she wasn’t here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting with Prince Wu and others went extremely well. Her Assistant Sia was also happy to see her boss and her skills. It was draining but she made her way back to the office to finish some paperwork. Her thoughts occupied with Korra.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She knew it was difficult to be Avatar’s girlfriend. They had fought together, how everything her lover was involved in was a matter of life and death and her selfless pursuit to help as many people as she could. She had witnessed her growth firsthand. She did not realise when she went from having complete faith in Korra to a constant worry about her. The poisoning was one of the first moments where she saw the vulnerability of Avatar. The strongest person in the world was still part human. She had waited 3 years for her and now when she finally felt some peace in her life regarding Avatar, her lover was taken away from her again. It felt like a bad joke when it comes to her life. Waiting and longing and seeing them put themselves at risk again again, is this how all the partners of previous Avatar felt. She wished she could talk to them, making a mental note about talking to Katara next time they were at the South Pole. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was worrying but she had accepted it. Being Avatar’s partner came with these conditions. But she had to be strong. Avatar or not, Korra was the most important person in her life...</span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though she was childish sometimes, but now the whole childish thing was a child now. Someone who was confused. She couldn’t let her worry. She missed Korra but this was more important right now. A tear escaped her eyes, Sia was entering so she wiped it away and buried it. Sia kept some files on the table and a sweet bun with coffee like usual as she was sure of her boss skipping breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now she had to finish this stuff and get back to the island, she was worried.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you fine?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Asami should give her the credit, Sia had worked long enough with her to know something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I am fine, just worried about Korra a bit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She exhaled. She kept the newspaper in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Does this have anything to do with it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before looking at the paper in front of her. Her face left color as she read the headline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Avatar Korra missing. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reports say that Avatar Korra’s whereabouts are unknown and Last sighting from more than a fortnight at Air Temple Island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The well kept secret was out in the open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How, no idea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hidden lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the first time, Korra lets her vulnerable side to be free.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The news leak had everyone on their toes. Figuring out the one responsible. Suspicions were back to the outing day but nobody had recognised her. Something about the article as well, they only knew half truth.The story made a lot of noise, and was to be here for a long time. The peace in Republic city meant people will jump to speculations over smaller stories. And missing Avatar was like a goldmine for people to keep themselves entertained. Lin and General Iroh were now on lookout as reporters repeatedly wanted to get into the Air Temple, the home of Avatar. It was becoming a headache for everyone. But President Moon assured them to take care of it. A new mover announcement with Prince Wu from Varrick was enough to cut the curious eyes from the story to less than half. Wu has become the most popular RJ in Republic City due to his contribution to the evacuation effort when The Great Uniter attacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Tenzin and Asami were the most affected due to the short time when the news occupied every paper. Asami put a best team from her company which coordinated with the RCPD to find out about  this leak. All they had to do was find the source of the leak. Which unsurprisingly the reporter told was given to him by an unknown person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was not the only worry. Korra’s nightmares were back and to add to the misery she had a continuous fever from 3 days which was weird as her fever came suddenly when she was training with Mako and collapsed immediately. Another weird thing was that her skin had purple bruises that were growing every day now covering a side of her neck. Kya had been healing her. The bruises were vanishing and coming back as she tried to heal them. Even Korra was slipping between conscious and unconscious state in a rhythm. From being at the top of her energy to suddenly feeling fatigued and down with fever. Kya after observing that there was nothing natural about her condition. Something again blocking her spiritual side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Korra did not remember her nightmares, and the fact that her memories were becoming fuzzy. She did not recognise Tenzin when he came to see her. It was short but in that moment Asami who was there felt that she was staring at an empty shell of a human. A really scary thought indeed. The bright blue eyes turned dull in a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was different. When Korra woke up from another nightmare sweating a puddle, she found Asami sleeping on the chair in her room. The tall girl looked so content, but her vision started to blur and she found herself struggling to focus. That’s when she saw a blue light right next to Asami. As she stared at it, the light began to move toward the door and crossed it, leaving a trail for Korra to follow. She gathered her strength and got out of her bed to follow the light. She took a few steps and fell, energy abandoning her body again. Somehow the loud thud did not manage to wake Asami up. Which was weird as Korra had noticed her to be a light sleeper. She got back on her feet, head throbbing with pain. She opened the door, stole a glance back at the sleeping girl and went back to following the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light led her through the halls, crossing half the temple premises into the main meditation hall. She found the blue fox spirit waiting for her there again. Behind the spirit seated Jinora. As Korra reached near them, she again collapsed on the ground. Jinora ran up to her when she heard the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korra! Are you alright?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said as she helped Korra sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think so.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blue spirit was now at Jinora’s side. From the interaction it was understood that Jinora could not see the spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be in your room. Why are you here? Where is Asami? She was supposed to be with you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I would take a walk, my head seems to be surviving a blast.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She put her hands on her head as an attack graced her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She is sleeping, I did not want to wake her up. It’s late, why are you still awake?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I felt restless so I came here to meditate.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blue spirit was now circling them both, never leaving eyes staring at Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess I will try as well. Meditate, I mean.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jinora gestured to sit opposite to her. The blue spirit stopped in its tracks and made its way besides Jinora, eyes again looking directly in Korra’s eye. Her sight now shifted to Jinora who sat with her eyes closed. The pain in her subdued a bit as she herself closed her eyes drifting to a meditative state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt some warmth around her as she opened her eyes. She saw Korra in flashes. From the time she fought with Zaheer, and her struggle afterwards. Not being able to walk, being scared and losing control while fighting. The decisive moment when she was alone on a ship near the air temple and turned from it’s doorsteps. To find herself staring in the water as she chopped off her hair. Fighting in what looked like a torn down combat ring, tasting dust at very punch, eyes swollen as she walks into the street trying to fight what seemed to be air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all pained her chest, a tear escaped her eyes looking at a broken Avatar. Everyone has said that Korra went through a lot, but now she could see as well a part of her also felt what happened to her. The heartbreaking struggle as she tried to find herself, all alone. The fear, the burden of being an Avatar that could not play their part in the world. A physically and mentally detached Avatar, or as her eyes were seeing - a vulnerable human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a blink, she found herself in an empty space with the fox spirit looking again in her eyes but this time with kind eyes with some unreadable emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must win this and help her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The hummed voice of the spirit echoed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Korra looked up from her teary eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to. But I don’t know what to do. Just the thought of facing him scares me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you think so?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel like he is sitting in my mind, waiting for me to cave in.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice started to crack up as she cocooned into the ground with her breaths getting heavier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should know that his power flows through your thoughts.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The spirit moved closer to sit with her.</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, but I am scared. These people, my supposed friends, look at me as I am their only hope, but what they want is just to get their world back into the place. They think I can change this all, I can help them all.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you will.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The spirit reassured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think I can. I am doing everything I can, but it seems like I can’t match up to their expectations.  I thought I had all the time in the world to learn when I was in that compound, but now it feels like I am running out of time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She buried her face into her hands as the spirit wrapped herself around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your only limit is your mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How can you be so sure? You don’t even show up on time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am with you all the time, sometimes physically but always spiritually.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The spirit began to glow as the warmth spread around Korra, it felt like a piece of her had been brought back to her. She thought back to all the time she spent with Asami, she was there, her spirit guide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think I can save her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not only will you save her, you’ll also save yourself. Do not doubt yourself ever, you’re never alone. You have more hands that will help than you can imagine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though it was impossible, she could see the spirit smiling before she was pulled back to where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korra! Korra!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to see Jinora look at her with a worried face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re back.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before she could reply she found herself wrapped up in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine, Jinora.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stroked the girl’s hair soothing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you manage to..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I mean it was not the spirit world but I was able to see some things clearly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, tell me about it in the morning. You look really tired right now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinora got up extending her hand to Korra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get some sleep for now. I will help you to your room.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took her hands, suddenly feeling light on her feet as the pain was gone, so was the fatigue.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinora left her in front of her room. She slowly opened up to find Asami still in the sleeping position on her chair when she left her. She smiled at the sleeping girl, it was not the time to wake her up yet. She made her way back to her bed, eyes never leaving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before her thoughts and fatigue came crashing her mind again, not as painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She found herself back into some memories that she could not recall having, but they were comforting. The nightmares were no longer the nightmares, becoming a quest to be seen through.</span> <em><span>You have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down</span></em><b>. </b><span>Zaheer’s voice echoed</span></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do have the blueprint of how this story is supposed to go but the lack of experience in writing may attest to some things being here and there.</p><p>Anyway hope you are enjoying this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>